English
by dreamer82687
Summary: After a summer trip to Paris, Theresa finally returns to Harmony. Has Ethan moved on? If so, will she find new love? Some Therethan but mostly Ther/Fox


CHAPTER ONE  
  
NOTE: In this story Theresa is not married to Julian, does not have a son, and does not live in the Crane Mansion. Also Charity and Miguel go through with the wedding (Kay is not pregnant). And Theresa is on Ivy's good side.  
  
"Here you are M'am." the chaffuer said helping the beautiful young woman out of the car.  
  
"Thank you." she said, watching the car drive away. Her heart pounded as she stood in front of the church. Part of her wanted to walk in the church to tell everyone she was back, but the other part was nervous and wanted to get back in the car. "No." she said to herself, "You came this far and its your little brothers wedding!" She took a deep breath and slowly walked up the stairs. She walked around the church until she saw three men with their backs to her. She automatically realized who they were- Antonio, Luis, and Miguel. Smiling brightly she ran up behind Miguel and covered his eyes.  
  
Luis looked at her in suprise. He opened his mouth to say something but she gave him a look so he would know it was a suprise. He read her thoughts and smiled and said "Guess who it is bro!"   
  
Miguel chewed on the bottom of his lip trying to think of who it could be. Everyone that he wanted to be at his wedding was there- except... "Theresa?!" he said, turning around quickly. She smiled and nodded her head. He quickly grabbed her into a hug. "How did you-" he began to say,   
  
"We'll worry about that later! Right now you're about to get married to Charity!" Theresa exclaimed. Luis and Antonio walked over and they all had a group hug.  
  
"Mijo, its time." Pilar's voice said from behind them. She looked at the young woman who was giving her sons a hug, "Theresita!!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Mama!" Theresa said running over to her and giving her a hug. They hugged for a minute and Pilar let go with tears in her eyes.   
  
"I've missed you so much!" she said.  
  
"I have too Mama." Theresa said blinking back the tears that were threatening to ruin her makeup.  
  
"Here," Pilar said grabbing her hand, "we must go! The wedding is about to start!"  
  
"Oh!" Theresa said. "Good luck!" she whispered to Miguel.  
  
Theresa and Pilar bounded through the doors to the church and grabbed a seat. "Theresa!?" people exclaimed. Theresa just smiled to herself. She wondered if Ethan was there. ETHAN her mind screamed. She had missed him so much while she was away for the summer. She wondered what he had done this summer without her- if he had moved on with someone else. The thought of Ethan with someone else, let alone Gwen stabbed her heart like a knife. The processional music began to play and she turned around to watch the bridesmaids and the bride walk down the aisle. She first saw Kay Bennett walk down the aisle. It must be hard for her to see her best friend marry her cousin. Theresa glanced over at Miguel, he looked so nervous. Theresa was lost in a train of thought that she never noticed that Charity was now standing at the altar beside Miguel. She smiled at the two, they were so in love. It made her think of when she and Ethan first fell in love. She would do anything for him, her Ethan. She squirmed in her seat, wishing Father Lonigan would hurry up so she could find Ethan. She clapped as Miguel kissed his bride. She wondered if she and Ethan would ever get married. She kicked herself. She couldn't believe she had been daydreaming about Ethan instead of watching her brother get married. She got up from her seat and went off to find Ethan.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa sat at the table during the reception and watched everyone dance. She had looked for Ethan, but hadn't found him yet. There was so many people there! She sighed to herself and ate a bite of the wedding cake, it was delicious! She was interrupted by a handsome guy that she hadn't seen before.  
  
"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" He asked, cutting into her thoughts. She looked up and quickly said no. He studied her for a second. She was very beautiful and had eyes that anyone could get lost in. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Fox Crane, and you are?" he asked extending his hand.  
  
"Theresa! Lopez-Fitzgerald. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." she said blushing as she shook his hand. "Ethan never told me he had a brother! Well, half-brother that is!" she said remembering that Ethan wasn't really a Crane.   
  
"Oh, so you're /i Theresa." he said looking at her curiously.  
  
"I guess?" she said questionably.  
  
"Oh, um, Pilar had told me about you and I've heard how you and my half bro were dating before I moved here." he said filling her in.  
  
"Oh! So you're living in Harmony now?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." iAnd it looks like its going to be fun/i he added silently to himself.  
  
"Thats awesome, even though there's nothing really special about Harmony." she said smiling. Fox smiled back, she had such a beautiful smile.  
  
"You know, it's such a shame for such a beautiful young woman like you not to be on the floor dancing like everyone else." he said flirting as Theresa blushed.  
  
"And what actually are you suggesting?" she flirted back.  
  
Fox stood from his chair and took Theresa's arm. "I'm suggesting that you dance with me." he said looking intently into her eyes. Theresa shivered, he knew exactly how to get a girl. She took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor. Just as they got on the floor, a slow song started to play.   
  
/i Theresa thought, iif only Ethan were here to dance with me/i she thought as she nervously wrapped her arms around Fox's neck. They were just getting into a deep conversation when a familiar voice interrupted them. "If you don't mind, I'd like to cut in." the voice said.   
  
"Sure." Fox said curtly. "Nice dancing with you Theresa." he whispered to her.  
  
Theresa's heart pounded as she came face to face with Ethan. "Ethan." she whispered as she looked into his eyes. Her stomach did a huge flip flop, Ethan made her feel like no one else could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled to herself.  
  
"I missed you Theresa." he said to her. It felt so good to hold her in his arms again.  
  
"I missed you too Ethan, so much." she said closing her eyes.   
  
"Theresa-" Ethan began, but she cut him off.  
  
"Shh." she whispered. "Just dance with me."  
  
He sighed and pulled her closer to him. He forgot about Gwen, and about every other person that was in the room. Right now all that mattered to him was that Theresa was back in his life again.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"You remember how we used to lay under the stars at night?" she asked Ethan as she pulled his jacked more tightly around her.  
  
"How could I forget." he replied. "Look, Theresa, there's something I need to tell you..." he said drifting off.  
  
She turned around, "Shoot." she said as her eyes twinkled. Ethan felt a deep pang in his heart. He loved her so much, he didn't want to hurt her, but he had to tell her.  
  
"When you left this summer..." he started to say as he looked down at his hands. He regained his composure and looked back up into Theresa's eyes, "Uh, Gwen and I became engaged. We're getting married Theresa. /i"  
  
Theresa's smile quickly faded. "W-w-hat?" she said as the tears slid down her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Theresa, but wait, let me finish." he said. Theresa nodded as she grabbed onto the deck for her balance. He grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes, "Look Theresa, I love you more than life itself. I felt so lonely when you left...What I'm trying to say is, if you can truly tell me that you still love me I swear I will stop the wedding with Gwen tomorrow in a heartbeat and be with you."   
  
To his suprise Theresa shook her head. "No Ethan, you know I can't let you do that. I love you so much, but Gwen probably spent such a long time planning for your wedding, and it would hurt her too much if you didn't marry her. She loves you Ethan and you obviously love her too if you wanted to marry her. You should finish what you started, Ethan." she said. Once she said those words she automatically wished she could take them back, but she couldn't. What was said was said.   
  
"N-no Theresa!" Ethan cried. "I can't marry Gwen, I won't. Not when I love you and I know that you love me."  
  
"Ethan, if I didn't come back today you would have married Gwen anyway. Please don't do this, marry Gwen." she said firmly.  
  
Ethan searched into her eyes and sorrow overcame him as he saw that she meant what she said. "Theresa." he whispered holding her face in his hands. "If I marry Gwen I want you to know that you have my heart."  
  
"We still have tonight." she whispered back as the tears began to slide down her face even faster.  
  
Ethan felt hope as he heard her words. "Yes, we still have tonight." he whispered. And with that final sentence he took Theresa off to a room so they could have a night neither of them would ever forget. 


End file.
